Silver Eyes and White Hair
by Pathless
Summary: After the accident Kanda did his best to move on, but he couldn't seem to escape those haunting silver eyes and shimmering white hair. Find out what happens when Allen re-enters his life, will Kanda be able to remember their past? Yullen.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silver eyes, shimmering white hair. Kanda woke up with a shudder, the same dream having haunted him again. He didn't know anyone with silver hair and eyes, but if that was so what was this feeling of insecurity he couldn't shake? He knew that this person meant something to him, but what? Damn amnesia. After that accident, he could remember nothing. He had woken up in a hospital all alone, with no one to tell him anything. He winced.

_Kanda watch out! _

Someone had shoved him aside. Someone had saved him from death, but what was the cause? What had _really_ happened? It was driving him insane. It took him forever to muster up enough energy to get out of bed, and go through his usual routine followed by his training session. This was the only thing that gave him any sense of his past. As he gracefully spun around the room, swirling about his katana, he could picture those beautiful silver eyes and luscious shimmering white hair. However try as he might, he could not put a name or body to these features. All the same, he was sure this person was connected to his past, he had to be. He collapsed on the ground as his vague memories haunted him. He knew this person was dear to him, and not many people were. He just hoped that this person remembered him.

_I love you, baKada._

_I love too, Moyashi._

Moyashi. Nothing more, the same every time, and it bothered him. What the hell did a fucking beansprout have to do with his past? Was he some psychopath obsessed with beansprouts? He certainly hoped not. He became so distraught over the matter that he stopped his session early to take a walk. He rushed out of the room, quickly showed, pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, then left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sweet spring breeze blew through his silky hair, which blew back gently in the wind. His long strides were elegant and his face flawless. It was no wonder all the girls he passed were gaping and staring. Everyone wanted a glimpse at the beautiful Japanese man, but he longed only for those silver eyes and shimmering white hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry it's pretty short, but this is my first story so be nice! :D I hope everyone liked it. I just love this pairing! I will most likely continue this… that is if anyone reads it =.= Hahaha Reviews are appreciated!

Thanks!

pathless^-^


	2. Just a Glimpse

It was the start of another day, another miserable, hell-filled nightmare. Allen still hadn't moved on after the accident. He hadn't been injured, well not physically at least, but he couldn't get his mind off that one person; that one person whose existence had given his life a meaning. He had become extremely depressed, and it showed. Nobody knew what had happened to the cheerful, smiling Allen they knew and loved though, because their relationship had been kept a secret. However as time went on, he healed; well that's how it appeared. He knew though, that no matter how much he smiled, he would never be able to dismiss his feelings for that person. He tried; he really did, to get over it. He started dating Lenalee, his best friend, and moved in with her. However try as he might, as he really did love Lenalee, it would never be the same.

_I love you, baKanda._

_I love you too, Moyashi._

Oh how he longed for the gentle touch, and the silky hair of his old boyfriend. He shook his head. What was he thinking? For all he knew, Kanda could be dead. That was the worst mistake of his life. He had left before Kanda had awoken in the hospital, after staying with him day and night for weeks upon end. Without looking back, he had kept walking, following the words Mana had given him. Now he regretted that more than ever. Every day passed slower than the last, and every day his relationship with Lenalee seemed more and more doomed. Yet he kept walking. It had become natural to him by now; after all it had been… three years since the accident. As he got out of bed, careful not to disturb Lenalee, his mind was still occupied with Kanda. He got dressed in his usual attire (dress pants, a white shirt, a vest, and a tie), then proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast. He had just turned on the stove to make scrambled eggs, when Lenalee walked in.

"Morning Allen! You're up early today." She said with a smile. Allen shrugged, his mind not completely awake,

"I thought I'd make you breakfast this morning since you always make it for me. Besides I have work today."

"Okay, thanks! I love your cooking anyways." She winked. And with that, Allen went back to making breakfast. This was how it always was with the two of them. No matter how hard they tried to be caring and loving for each other, they both knew that they weren't meant to be more than friends. This showed during the awkward period in which they sat down and ate, with nothing to talk about. When they finally finished eating the delicious breakfast Allen had prepared, he said goodbye to Lenalee and left after giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Allen walked out of their apartment and down the stairs, the slight breeze was refreshing with a fresh, springtime scent in the air, and cherry blossoms danced in the air. Despite the rare beauty, it only depressed him. All he could think of was Kanda, the gracefulness, the scent, the beauty, they were all represented there. As he reminisced about the wonderful past he almost didn't notice all the commotion ahead of him. Allen looked up to see a bunch girls squealing. As he started to walk away, something caught his eye. Was that a raven colored ponytail he just saw? He kept walking. There was no way that could have been him, but even so he could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He kept walking. He refused to turn around and give himself false hope. He did not want to be disappointed again. He needed to assume Kanda was dead, and move on. He was still not completely calmed down by the time he entered the small restaurant he worked at. Why did that accident happen, why couldn't things go back to how they used to be? Every morning he awoke with this wish, and every morning he was let down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanda sighed as he walked down the path suddenly, _flash_, he saw a steak of white hair. He turned his head to see the disappearing figure of a young teenage boy walking away hurriedly. His hair was a shimmering white shade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, that's it for this chapter… I think it's a bit longer :D I hope you liked it!

Reviews are appreciated!

-pathless


	3. Waiting for You

Weeks had passed, but Allen still couldn't get his mind off the day he got a glimpse of that ponytail. He wished he had turned around a seen Kanda standing there, but dreams are dreams and reality is reality, so he continued to walk. He knew no other way. Every day he went through the same thing, no variations in his life, the same routine every day; wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, go home, eat dinner, go to sleep. It was fine by him though, at least it was better than living in the past. However, in a way that's just what he was doing; feeding himself crap about walking forward while all he could do was think about the past. Deep down he knew this too, but had no clue of what to do. Everyday his longing intensified, his depression increased, and the burden of his past mistakes grew heavier on his back. _What should I do now, Mana? How do I keep walking now? _He wondered. His heart finally overpowered his mind, as he decided to return to the spot at which he had set eyes on that promising ponytail. As he walked there, his mind was screaming at him to turn back; all this could lead to was more suffering, but he continued.

The once lively pathway was now desolate. The cherry trees were bare skeletons of their former glory, and a gloomy feeling lingered in the air. No longer was it spring, autumn was upon them, and Kanda was nowhere to be seen. Allen sat down on a park bench, and waited. He couldn't return home, and face disappointment. He forgot about Lenalee waiting for him at home, about his job, his past mistakes and just waited. The entire day he waited, oblivious to the world around him, but when nighttime came he dozed off….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day…

Kanda was out on his morning walk, when he spotted something unusual. There was a teenage boy sleeping on the bench. He began to wonder whether he was homeless or not, when he noticed his neat clothes. As he walked closer to get a better look, he saw it; the shimmering white hair. He also noticed a strange red scar down the left side of the boy's face. He leaned in closer and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aaaaah!" the boy woke with a start, "Where am I?" Kanda froze. He was looking straight into a sparkling pair of silver eyes.

_Oi Moyashi!_

_It's Allen, baKanda!_

A million memories came crashing down on him within a time period of a few seconds. If he hadn't been confused before, he sure as hell was now.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping on a park bench, Moyashi?" Kanda finally managed. What was that? Why had he just called the kid Moyashi? Could this be the person he was searching for?

"Moyashi? It's Allen." Allen said. "It's good to see you though, Kanda. I never thought I'd see the day you returned."

"How do you know my name?" Who was this kid exactly? Could he really be the person he'd been searching for, the key to his past?

"What do mean?" Now it was Allen's turn to be confused. "You really don't remember me?" Kanda sighed, did it _look_ like he remembered him?

"I don't fucking know! Maybe I do know you, but I have no fucking clue!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Allen's mind was racing trying to figure out what this meant. He had found Kanda, alive. Shouldn't he Kanda be happy to see him? If so, why couldn't he recognize him?

"I have fucking amnesia, okay? I got into an accident three years ago, and when I woke up I couldn't remember one fucking thing besides my name." Kanda decided to leave out the part about the silver eyes and white hair. He looked over at the beansprout and was shocked. The baka Moyashi looked on the verge of tears.

_KANDA WATCH OUT! BANG!_

_Kanda, KANDA! Don't leave me! Hang in there, I just called an ambulance. You are going to be fine!_

Kanda fell to the ground wincing, his hand on his forehead. _Why can't I remember? _He thought. Then he remembered; the key was right in front of him… "Oi, Moyashi." Allen sniffled.

"What?" _Damn, that face is waaay too cute. _Kanda thought,_ wait… did I just call the fucking Moyashi cute? _He shook his head to break the thought for about the millionth time that day.

"Umm," Did he just say umm? He _never _stumbles. What was it about this kid that made him so nervous? "You say you know me, right?" Allen nodded. "If that's the case, why don't you make yourself useful and inform me. What happened in my past? Who was I, and who are you exactly to …me?" Allen's face flushed a deep red. Now Kanda was scared, he and the kid couldn't possibly have been….. _lovers_, could they? _There's no fucking way._ Kanda was strait, _not _gay. Plus that kid looked like twelve. He couldn't possibly be some pedophile, right? He refused to accept that. Luckily Allen began to speak at that moment, saving him from another crazy idea from his _wonderful_ mind.

"Okay…Let's see…" Allen paused, thinking, "You used to attend Black Order High with me. There were two other people you were close to, Lavi and my uh girlfriend, Lenalee." Kanda sighed very noticeably at that moment, clearly relieved that this kid had a girlfriend. "You were very well trained in the way of the samurai, and I can see… that you still carry… Mugen… around" Allen flinched. He had some seriously bad memories related with that sword. "As for me, my name is Allen Walker. I am eighteen, though the last time I saw you I was fifteen, and you were eighteen. Three years ago you got into an… umm accident. We had been walking home together after school when it happened. Some crazy dude ran up to us with a gun and grabbed me…" He shivered, "He said, 'Come with me and I won't hurt your little friend.' That only got you pissed though. You charged at him, unsheathing mugen, going for the kill, but he shot at you. He had forgotten about me seconds before, and I had run to you, to push you out of the way. However, by the time I did, the shot had been fired and the bullet had found its mark." Allen trailed off with a distant look in his eyes. He clearly was still upset about that day.

'I cared so much about a damn friend that I risked my FUCKING LIFE FOR HIM?' Kanda thought, shocked. That seemed way too weird. The stupid beanspout was definitely holding back on him. "Che. That seems unlikely… unless you're not telling me something." Kanda's hand was on mugen now, ready to draw it if necessary. Allen's face paled. "Che. Thought so." Kanda smirked, and Allen's blood ran cold.

"Umm…" He stuttered, what should he tell his old lover? "We were… just really close friends." He finished with a sigh. "You can come over to my house if you want." Then Allen remembered Lenalee and mentally freaked out. "Damn, okay, if you want to come, follow me. Otherwise I have to go." Kanda sighed. How dense was this Moyashi? Of course he was going. He had been searching for him for three years after all.

"Yes I'm coming Baka Moyashi."

"Great! Lenalee will be excited to see you." Kanda raised an eyebrow. The Moyashi was living with his girlfriend? Then again he supposed that was normal for an eighteen year old boy, but why did it bother him so much?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanda followed Allen up the stairs to his apartment. _Knock Knock _Why was Kanda so nervous?

"Hello?" A pretty Chinese girl who looked about nineteen answered the door. "OH MY GOD, ALLEN!" She ran up and hugged him. Kanda flinched. How dare she hug his Moyashi! Wait did he just say _his_?

"Hey Lenalee," Allen looked slightly uncomfortable in Lenalee's embrace.

"Where have you been?" She exclaimed. Then she turned her head and her eyes widened in surprise.

"K-k-kanda? Is that you?"

* * *

Semi-cliff hanger Haha :) This chapter was longer, so I hope you liked it!

Reviews would be amazing!

-pathless


	4. Old Memories

Kanda wondered how the hell he had ended up in his current situation. He was sitting inside of Allen's apartment across from Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee was practically on Allen's lap, and he was pissed. He was starting to debate whether he should get up and leave, when Lenalee broke the silence,

"So, Kanda, how have you been? I mean we haven't seen you for like forever, right Allen?" As she said this she kissed Allen right smack on the lips. Allen looked extremely embarrassed, and Kanda appeared inches away from murdering Lenalee, literally.

"Lenalee, please," Allen begged. He was extremely tempted to tell her about his past with Kanda just to get off his back. "But really Kanda, what have you been doing these past three years?" _I have been haunted by your damn eyes every fucking hour of every fucking day for the last three fucking years. _Kanda thought, but did not say out loud. He figured it would not bode well with Lenalee, not that he cared or anything. He's rather wear a pink frilly dress than admit that he cared at all about Lenalee… almost.

"I have been trying to uncover my past." Kanda finally replied semi truthfully.

"Well then, is there anything you want to know?" Lenalee beat Allen to respond. Allen was really starting to get pissed.

"You know, is anyone hungry? I am going to go make a snack. Kanda I assume you want soba." Allen asked irritably.

"How did you know?"Kanda replied before making a realization, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I used to know you. Right, sorry, and yeah, Soba." Allen looked slightly disappointed as he trudged towards the kitchen. It seemed as if his old lover had truly forgotten him, and knowing Kanda, rebuilding their relationship would be near impossible. _Near. _Allen refused to give up. The only problem was Lenalee. She really loved him, would it really be okay just to dump her?

"So anyways Kanda, _is_ there anything you want to know?" Lenalee pushed. Kanda was starting to get irritated. Seriously, this girl was pushy.

"What did I do?"

"What exactly do you mean Kanda?" Lenalee had conflicted feeling about Kanda's sudden reappearance. Something was wrong with Allen ever since he had come. Although Allen had never mentioned anything about Kanda, he did the exact opposite in fact, and completely avoided the topic, was it possible that something had gone on between them?

"What did I do to meet you guys?" Kanda wondered if this girl could anymore fucking annoying.

"Oh. We used to attend Black Order High, and we all started up a club called Innocence. We trained in combat and tried to solve problems and mysteries around the school. We had a lot of members actually; we called them Exorcists and Finders. The finders specialized in gathering information, and then when the scene was completely evaluated, exorcists took the stage. It was quite fun really. You guys were like my family." Kanda clutched his head.

_Hi Yuu-chan!_

_Use that name again and I'll make sure you'll never use that irritating mouth of yours again, Baka Usagi!_

_Awww, don't be like that Yuu-chan!_

_DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID?_

He could just barely remember a very annoying redhead.

"Was there anyone who was really fucking annoying?" Kanda asked. Lenalee's face hardened.

"You must mean Lavi." That must have sparked a memory, as the throbbing in Kanda's head intensified.

_Yuu-chan! I missed you! *falls on his face from dodged attempt at hugging Kanda*_

_Don't touch me._

_But I love you, Yuu._

_Che, yeah right. Nice try, you're not fucking funny._

_I wasn't joking._

_I couldn't care less. There is already someone I belong to._

_Who?_

…_Allen_

Was Kanda imagining things, or did he hear himself say that he _belonged_ to Allen?

"Lavi was also an exorcist. We were all very close… until one day…" Lenalee trailed off in memory.

"Oh?" Kanda asked, wanting to know if his memory served him correct.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Allen chose that moment to walk back into the room.

"Here's your soba Kanda!" He placed it down in front of him. You could see how much time he had put into preparing it perfectly. "And here Lenalee, I have biscuits and tea." Allen smiled, but Lenalee wasn't amused. You could see the obvious difference between her and Kanda's meals. She had had enough. If she had been irritated before at Kanda, it paled in comparison to her current fury.

"You know what Allen? I am going to take a walk, how about you and Kanda catch up. I am sure you two have _plenty_ to talk about without me, right?" And with that she stormed out of the apartment.

Allen began to chase after her, but Kanda caught his wrist.

"So Moyashi, would you mind telling me the truth about our past?" Kanda had pretty much deciphered it out, now he was after a confirmation. He couldn't care less about Lenalee's issues at the moment.

"W-w-what do you m-m-mean our p-p-past?" Allen asked trying to act innocent. It was not working. Kanda got up from his seat and sat down next to Allen on the couch.

"I think you know what I mean" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear. Allen was at a loss for words. Was this a dream? Was it really Kanda sitting next to him? He couldn't count how many times he had dreamt of a moment just like this one. It almost felt like old times… almost.

"I-I-I love you, baKanda."

"I thought so." Kanda closed the gap between them, and their lips met for the first time in three years. It was a gentle kiss, not wild and passionate like before, but soft and sweet. Allen was frozen. He did not know what to do, so he began to pinch himself like crazy.

"What the hell are you doing Moyashi?" Kanda asked withdrawing regretfully.

"I am pinching myself baKanda, what does it look like?"

"You know what I fucking meant."

"I am pinching myself so I can wake up. I can't deal with the pain of losing you twice. This is just reawakening old memories. Truth is, no matter how hard I tried, I never got over you. You were constantly on my mind; the slight chance of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me walking."

_Always keep walking. _Kanda could remember Allen saying something like that before.

"Stupid Moyashi, this is reality. I really am right here." Kanda dived in for another kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lenalee wondered why she had gotten so upset over something so small. It was just food. It wasn't as if Allen had never cooked for her before. It must have been the way he looked at Kanda, with pure affection; never had she been the object of that stare before. She did feel bad about blowing up at the two though. She could imagine them sitting down with an ever-lasting silence between them. They had never gotten along great in high school, they were always bickering. It was reassuring to know that some things never change. She laughed. Maybe she was way over thinking things. She decided to turn around and head back to her apartment to apologize.

She reached into her pocket for her keys, when she thought she heard something from inside. She leaned onto the door and listened.

"Kanda…" She thought she heard moaning and the licking of lips after that. What the hell were those two doing in there? Could her accusation have been right? She quickly inserted the key and threw the door open. She immediately wished she hadn't.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! New chapter :) I hope you guys liked it. I will try to keep updating on a regular basis. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but if you guys have any suggestions or requests, let me know!

I will love you forever and ever and ever if you review! :D

-pathless


	5. Ruined

"Kanda…" Allen moaned as Kanda licked the bottom of Allen's lip. Allen leaned in eagerly, connecting their lips in a wild, passionate kiss; just like the ones of the past. Both of Kanda's hands were on Allen's waist, exploring eagerly, and Allen's hands were tangled in Kanda's hair. They were both so engrossed with their current task at hand, that they hadn't even noticed the creaking of the front door opening.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Allen and Kanda looked up regretfully from each other.

"Fuck, Damn it! Shit…" Kanda began a swearing fit in Japanese. Meanwhile, Allen was too shocked to move. He was positioned on Kanda's lap, straddling him, with his hands thrown around his neck; not exactly what his girlfriend wanted to come home to.

"L-L-Lena-l-lee…" was all Allen could manage. He had been so stupid, getting caught up in the moment with his old lover. That was right, his _old_ lover. He had just thrown the last three years of trying to forget about Kanda, and let him reenter his life. Allen looked down flushed. How could he have forgotten that this wasn't even really his apartment? It was theirs, and more of hers at that. They had tricked her older brother, Komui into buying it for them. When he had found out they were dating he had been furious. Allen shivered as he remembered the violent attacks he had undertaken from Sir Komlin, Komui's series of _terrifying _robots. Thanks to his exorcist skills; however, he had survived…barely.

"HELLO? Earth to Allen!" Lenalee was beyond pissed off. This was the last straw. She never wanted to see Allen's lying, cheating face again. "L-E-A-V-E, leave. Now. I'll give you ten minutes to gather your stuff and get out of here. If you are _one second _over, I will call Komui and inform him of the situation." Allen couldn't help but grimace. He knew he wouldn't be forgiven, be he had not expected her to be so harsh.

"I'm sorry." Allen muttered as he got up to gather his belongings.

"I can't believe you have the nerves to _apologize_ Allen! I HATE YOU! I hate you so much and that damn fake smile of yours too. All these years, I've loved you. Every day I came home, excited to see you, but something was always on your mind. I thought you loved me too, yet you refused to tell me anything. Do you have any idea how frustrating that was? Oh well, I guess I know what it was now. It was K-k-k" She couldn't say it. She couldn't believe her boyfriend had cheated on her, and with another guy at that. She hung her head and began to sob. Her life was ruined with the simple opening of a door. If only Kanda had never returned! "H-h-hurry up A-A-Allen, I never want to see your fucking face again!" With this, she shoved past Allen and Kanda, who were now standing, and dashed into the bathroom slamming the door closed behind her. She fell to the ground and continued to sob, inwardly hoping that Allen would come in to try and comfort her. He never came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen stared at Kanda. Sure, he had wanted to see Kanda again, but couldn't it have gone differently than this? Kanda had no memory of anything, including Allen, they had been walked in on by his girlfriend who threatened to call Komui on him, and now he was practically homeless. The option of going back to Cross's house just didn't seem to appeal to him though. Maybe Lavi would let him move in?

"Why are you standing around Moyashi? Shouldn't you be packing up your stuff like the girl instructed?

"It's Allen, and she has a name you know." Allen mumbled as he walked back to their shared bedroom to pack up his stuff. It didn't take him long, but he didn't want to leave with things left like this. He decided to write a note. It read as follows:

_Dear Lenalee,_

_I understand you do not wish for my apology, but I truly mean. There are no words in this world to_

_describe my sorrow in having done this to you. Even if I didn't love you in the way you wanted me to,_

_that does not mean I did not love you. I hope that in time we will be able to patch up our broken_

_relationship, and mend it into a strong friendship. I truly do feel awful doing this to you; I was just_

_shocked when I met Kanda. I suppose I really never did get over him. I know your forgiveness is too_

_much to ever hope for, but maybe we can talk someday. Until next time~_

_ Love,_

_ Allen_

He laid it on the dresser, picked up his bag, and left the room. He was surprised to see that Kanda still stood in the living room.

"What are you going to do now Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a seemingly harsh voice.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I finally found you, but you remember nothing. We finally embraced again, but then Lenalee walked in." Tears began to fall down Allen's face. "I just want my old life back! I mish our high school days!"

"I'm sorry." Kanda replied, not knowing quite what to say or do. Comforting people had never been one of his strengths.

"No, you're not. You remember nothing! How could you be? You even forgot me, your boyfriend!" Allen yelled back, and pushed by him crying. He began to sprint to door, but was caught at the wrist by Kanda.

"What baKanda? What can you possibly say now?"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Allen twisted out of Kanda's grip, and ran out of the door; free at last. The funny thing was, never had he felt more chained down on his life. He had nowhere to go. Wasn't this wonderful? He began to walk down the busy street, yearning for tears; tears that never came. He tuned out the street vendors, the giggling girls he passed, and the damn annoying Usagi… wait… where? Allen turned his head and shouted in surprise.

"AAAAH! Lavi?" The red-head turned around, eyes widening.

"Moyashi-chan?" Lavi began to smile. "It's really you! I haven't seen you for like forever!" He engulfed Allen in a huge bear hug.

"Not you too!" Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, somebody else is giving you troubles with nicknames?" _There's no way… _Thought Lavi, _It couldn't be him, could it?_

"Oh… Nevermind…" Allen stumbled. He couldn't tell Lavi, not if he ever wanted him to speak to him again. "...anyways… is there any way I can stay with you for a while?"

"Why?"

"Oh…well…umm… Haha…"

"Just fucking say it already!"

"Okay, okay! Well… you see… Lenalee and I kinda sorta broke up…" There, he said it.

"WHAAAAT?" Lavi couldn't believe it. He had always thought they were very close, not that he ever saw them…unless something happened… "What happened?"

"I'd rather not say." Allen replied gravely.

"Okay! Sure Moyashi-Chan, you can stay with me!" Lavi smiled then grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him all the way back to his apartment.

**20 Minutes later…**

"We're here!" Yelled the very excited Lavi.

"Yay." Allen cheered half-heartedly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…

"Go ahead and unpack. You can have the room farthest down the hall to the left. Allen thanked him and went to unpack his few items, thinking about a certain raven-haired samurai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2 years later… **

_ December 12_

_Dear Innocence Club,_

_You are invited to a reunion! It will take place on December 25, starting at 5pm. I hope you can make it! _

_It is a masquerade ball, so dress accordingly. Dinner will be served (cooked by no other than Jerry), so _

_come hungry. We know this will be no problem for some of you. I cannot wait to see everyone after five years! Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Komui Lee_

_P.S. There will be a best couple contest. Dates are not required, though. Please do not bring anyone that _

_did not participate in the Innocence club._

_I will attend __

_I cannot attend__

* * *

Soooooooo... what'd ya think? :D I hope you liked it! Reviews would be awesome, and thanks to everyone who did review!

'Till next time,

pathless ^-^


	6. Will You Attend?

Lavi could still remember that day two years ago when he had run into Allen and ended up bringing him home. Allen had been pretty down, but like always he had quickly moved on. Now, he once again he lived alone, as Allen had moved out into his own place. Allen had never said a word about what had happened, but Lavi couldn't help but wonder what exactly had broken up Allen and Lenalee. He figured that it was most likely Lenalee who'd broken up with Allen, hence his long face, but much more than that he had no clue. Perhaps Lenalee had walked in on something she shouldn't have… That was the most likely option, but the question was what exactly? Oh well, now wasn't the time for that. He sat up and got out of bed. He pulled out some clothes, not entirely sure of what he had chosen, and proceeded to his kitchen to grab something to eat before he left for his job.

Something caught his eye as he walked in; a neatly addressed letter lying on the doorstep. He walked over and picked it up. Carefully he ripped it open, and read:

_December 12_

_Dear Innocence Club,_

_You are invited to a reunion! It will take place on December 25, starting at 5pm. I hope you can make it! _

_It is a masquerade ball, so dress accordingly. Dinner will be served (cooked by no other than Jerry), so _

_come hungry. We know this will be no problem for some of you. I cannot wait to see everyone after five years! Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Komui Lee_

_P.S. There will be a best couple contest. Dates are not required, though. Please do not bring anyone that _

_did not participate in the Innocence club._

_I will attend __

_I cannot attend__

_The Innocence Club, huh…_ It'd been a long time since he had heard that name. It brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. Well, it wasn't like he had any plans anytime soon… He checked _I will attend_ and placed it back into the envelope, shoving it into his pocket to send of later.

"Shit!" Lavi cursed as he read the clock, it was 7:53, and his job started at 8. He grabbed a muffin, and ran out of the door. It was a good thing Road & Tyki's Toy Emporium was so close to his apartment.

* * *

_Ring Ring! _Lenalee groaned as she turned over to silence her alarm. Her bed was cold. _Oh, right, Allen's gone…_ She was still not used to the sudden change, despite the two years she had had to get over it. She was now living with her brother between jobs. Nothing seemed to interest her. She walked out of her room and into her brother's to wake him up. Regular alarms just didn't work for him.

"Brother, Brother, get up! I am about to get married!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH! Nooooooo! My precious Lenalee! Don't tell me it's that jerk, Allen, go Sir Komlin the 5th, ki-"

"Brother! It's okay! I just had to wake you up." Lenalee interrupted his maniacal plan with a sigh. Her brother could be waaaay to overprotective sometimes. In addition to that, she was now thinking about Allen…again. "I'll go cook breakfast." She walked out to the kitchen and began her magic. Half way through she paused and looked down to see and envelope. She undid the seal and read:

_December 12_

_Dear Innocence Club,_

_You are invited to a reunion! It will take place on December 25, starting at 5pm. I hope you can make it! _

_It is a masquerade ball, so dress accordingly. Dinner will be served (cooked by no other than Jerry), so _

_come hungry. We know this will be no problem for some of you. I cannot wait to see everyone after five years! Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Komui Lee_

_P.S. There will be a best couple contest. Dates are not required, though. Please do not bring anyone that _

_did not participate in the Innocence club._

_I will attend __

_I cannot attend__

A vein popped on her head, "BROTHER, WHY DID YOU SEND ME A LETTER WHEN I LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE YOU?"

"It's more professional" Komui replied, smiling, perfectly calm. Lenalee sighed. Why was her brother so weird?

* * *

Kanda had been up for hours, training. That was pretty much his life. He trained almost the entire day, and when he wasn't doing that he was at his dojo terrifying little children. He had become fairly well known around the area as a strong, powerful, irritable, horrifying, and cruel samurai/teacher, but that hadn't stopped all the women in the town from flirting with him. He found it to be very irritating, but at least it gave him more business. Not that he cared.

"Umm, hello? Is anyone here?" A voice came from the door, disturbing Kanda from his training.

"What do you want?" Kanda replied shrewdly. What the fuck was someone doing at his dojo so early? Class didn't start until 8:30, and it was 6:30. As he walked out of the back room and to the door though, he realized it was just the mailman. "Oh."

"Here sir, I have a letter for you." Kanda raised an eyebrow, a letter, huh? He snatched it from the mailman, ripping it open.

_December 12_

_Dear Innocence Club,_

_You are invited to a reunion! It will take place on December 25, starting at 5pm. I hope you can make it! _

_It is a masquerade ball, so dress accordingly. Dinner will be served (cooked by no other than Jerry), so _

_come hungry. We know this will be no problem for some of you. I cannot wait to see everyone after five years! Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Komui Lee_

_P.S. There will be a best couple contest. Dates are not required, though. Please do not bring anyone that _

_did not participate in the Innocence club._

_I will attend __

_I cannot attend__

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kanda yelled when he had finished. The mailman chose this moment to sneak out of the dojo. "HOW THE HELL DID KOMUI GET MY ADRESS?" He was definitely going, but just to punch the crap out of that idiot. He paused. He had finally remembered something from his past! Even if it was just the ever so annoying Komui Lee, their insane teacher, and supervisor for the Innocence club…. He wondered if Allen was going to the party, it had been a long time since they had seen each other… Even if his past was still shrouded in mist, there was something special about that boy…

* * *

Allen was sitting on the park bench he had been sleeping on 2 years ago when he had found Kanda. There was something about it that gave him comfort in his otherwise chaotic life. He was attending college on a musical scholarship and working at a restaurant, all while tormenting himself about the past. At least today was a Sunday so he didn't have school or work, but he should go back to practice his piano. He sighed and got up. He never got a break, did he?

He arrived at his apartment, huffing and puffing after having gone through a pack of squealing fangirls. He had always been fairly good looking, but after the past two years he was barely recognizable. His short cropped hair had been grown out long, but not as long as Kanda's, his face had matured, leaving his slightly feminine features behind, and he had grown about a foot, putting him over six feet.

He took out his key, about to unlock the door, when he noticed a letter underneath his foot. He picked it up and opened it with great care. He wondered who would send him a letter. _Maybe it's from Kanda! _He thought optimistically, but was quickly disappointed when he read:

_December 12_

_Dear Innocence Club,_

_You are invited to a reunion! It will take place on December 25, starting at 5pm. I hope you can make it! _

_It is a masquerade ball, so dress accordingly. Dinner will be served (cooked by no other than Jerry), so _

_come hungry. We know this will be no problem for some of you. I cannot wait to see everyone after five years! Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Komui Lee_

_P.S. There will be a best couple contest. Dates are not required, though. Please do not bring anyone that _

_did not participate in the Innocence club._

_I will attend __

_I cannot attend__

He was shocked. The Innocence Club was having a reunion? Should he go? Lenalee, Lavi, and, he shivered, Komui would surely be there, but would Kanda? Probably not, he had pretty much disappeared again after his breakup with Lenalee. He really missed him. It was almost as if God had been teasing him that day, like here's Kanda, but he lost his memory! He kissed you again, but Lenalee walked in on you guys! He sighed. Why was everything so complicated? He might as well go, unless he wanted to be sitting alone in his apartment on his birthday and Christmas. _Who knows, _He thought, _Maybe he will be there. _Then he let his mind wander off as he began to ponder what he should wear.

* * *

There were a lot of different perspectives in this chapter… I hope it wasn't too confusing! :D Anyways, I was thinking about writing a side story about their adventures at Black Order High. If you guys could let me know if you like that idea, I would be super grateful! I hope you enjoyed it!

-pathless


	7. Remembering

December 25

The day had finally arrived, and every member was preparing for the interesting night ahead of them. Well, at least Lenalee was getting ready. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were all planning to go in their regular attire, figuring that the grandness of the event had been over exaggerated. Lucky for them, Lenalee had foreseen this…let's just say that she had a *cough* backup plan.

**5 O'clock PM **

It was finally five, the Masquerade could finally begin! Lenalee had been there the entire day helping with the decorations, so the idea of her old friends coming sounded amazing. She really hoped that the night would turn out perfectly. It had taken her hours to set up the hall, every detail, no matter how small, had been dedicated a good amount of time. It was her OCD side showing. She jumped at the sound of trumpets blaring in the background, abruptly bringing her out of her daydreams.

"Announcing Sir Lavi, former exorcist of the Innocence Club," Shouted one of the men waiting at the huge door. _So, Lavi was the first to arrive. _Lenalee wondered who would arrive next. _Allen probably got lost…_ She sweat dropped as she approached Lavi.

"Lenalee, it's been so long!" Lavi exclaimed as she crushed her in a hug.

"BACK OFF OF MY LOVELY LENALEE!" _Uh oh, _Lavi thought, _it must be Komui… _He quickly released her and raised his arms grinning.

"Okay, okay, you got me." Lenalee gave a huge sigh. Her brother had not changed, _at all. _

"Nii-san, calm down. It was only a hug!"

"But you never know Lenalee! It may start out like that, but the-"

"Don't worry! I don't like Lenalee like that." Lavi replied, cutting off Komui. Trumpets blared again.

"Announcing Miranda, former exorcist of the Innocence club!" Miranda walked in, dressed in an elegant black dress with her hair pulled back in a delicate bun, and a sparkling feathered mask. Lenalee ran over.

"Miranda, you look amazing!" She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," she started to lean on a table. _BAM! _ It fell. "I AM SO SORRY!" Miranda yelled as bent to her feet in an attempt to clean up the mess. Fruit punch, chips, veggies, and fruit now littered the floor.

"It's fine Miranda," Lenalee said as she tried to calm her down, "I'll have one of our assistants clean it up."

"O-O-O-okay" _Phew, _Lenalee thought, _that was close. _Miranda had never been the most …coordinated of people. Lenalee looked around and smiled. While they had been sorting out the small accident, many people had arrived. She loved seeing all the familiar faces; finders and exorcists even if they were all wearing masks. She was slightly disappointed though, when she saw that neither Kanda nor Allen was there. Things just weren't the same without them, plus she couldn't begin with her… um… fun without them. _Oh well, _She thought as she began to tour the room, complimenting people on their outfits, and giving out hugs to her much missed friends to her brother's horror. She decided to forget the little incident two years ago; just for tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Crap! I'm late!" Allen exclaimed as he woke up from having dozed off. He got up from his couch and ran into the bathroom to tame his wild, messy hair. _No time to _change, he thought. He raked a comb through it, then looking at the time again; dashed out of his room heading for the hall the Masquerade Ball was at. It was 6:15.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's wrong!" Kanda yelled at one of his students, emitting a murderous aura, "It's like this, Baka." He demonstrated the intricate move once more for his students. _None of them deserves to even fucking touch a katana,_ He thought irritated. He glanced at the clock, it was 6:00.

"Fuck! I have to go, class is dismissed." Kanda yelled, realizing he had somewhere to go. All his students gave a sigh of relief. "What was that?" Kanda glared at them, but quickly ran to the backroom to neaten up. He ended up only straitening his ponytail and changing out of his training clothes into jeans, a t-shirt, and button up coat. The stupid Masquerade Ball couldn't be that formal. He ran out of the dojo. It was 6:15.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lenalee was starting to get worried. Neither the white haired nor raven haired exorcists had arrived yet, despite the fact that both of them had sent back an RSVP. Everyone else was there, and she really wanted to start with her plan.

"Sorry I'm late!" Allen had just burst through the door, huffing and puffing. He gasped as he looked around the room. There were hundreds of people, all of which were dressed extremely formally, and wearing masks. He cursed to himself, he had forgotten his mask. He continued to stare though, as the decorations were amazing. Streamers, balloons, sparkles, ice sculptures, a chandelier, you name it. It was there, and the food! There were _tables _filled with everything you could imagine. There was even soba.

"Damn it!" Kanda swore as he stumbled through the door out of breath.

"Kanda, Allen, you're here!" Lenalee exclaimed, completely forgetting about all her grudges against the pair of exorcists. "Neither of you are dressed properly." She said frowning, but quickly smiled. Allen blushed and laughed nervously while Kanda simply stared. "Follow me; I have outfits for all of you. That includes you, Lavi." She turned and began walking towards the back. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi's faces were as white as a sheets.

"I'm scared." Allen muttered as he followed Lenalee obediently. He froze for a second though, with the feeling of a big, warm, familiar hand on his back. It was Kanda comforting him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavi was confused. When did Kanda come back, and why didn't Allen seem happy if he was back? They had been lovers in high school after all…

"Here Lavi." Lenalee shoved a bag at him. Lavi looked inside and paled.

"W-W-What's this?"

"Your outfit, put it on!" Lavi was afraid of that. He looked over to Allen and Kanda who were holding similar bags and gulped.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lavi started laughing nervously, "It's fine Lenalee, I don't need a costume."

"Just go put it on!" Lenalee shoved him into a changing room. "You too, Kanda and Allen!" They rolled their eyes, but knew better than to argue with her. Her brother was here after all.

Lavi sighed as he unloaded the contents of the bag. Immediately he sweat dropped.

"You really want me to wear this?" He shouted out at Lenalee. Inside the bag were boots, tattered shirt and pants, and a hat. The mask was a classic Venetian one with a long nose. He was a pirate.

"Of course! You'll look amazing. It will compliment your eye patch, now hurry up!"

"What the fuck?" Lavi heard Kanda swearing. Now he was even more nervous, what had Lenalee plotted for Kanda and Allen? He decided he should just change. He undressed, and carefully pulled on the shirt and stepped into the pants. Slipping on the boots, he felt rather nostalgic. They felt just like his old exorcist boots.

"You almost done, Lavi?"

"Yeah," Lavi put on the hat and mask and walked out. "So where are Kanda and Allen?"

"Well… Kanda's hiding in the corner, and Allen refuses to come out of the dressing room…"

"What costumes did you give them?"

"Umm…Hehe.."

"She. gave. me. a fucking. kimono." Kanda was _not _happy, and he was not afraid to let the whole world know, but as Lavi looked at him he was surprised. Never had he seen Kanda in traditional Japanese clothing, but it suited him. It was black with a slight pink sash in the middle. His mask was pure black. He almost looked like a girl despite the male style, not that he would ever tell him though. After all, mugen was still strapped tightly to his waist. "Where's the fucking Moyashi?"

"There is no way in _hell_ I am ever coming out of here." Allen sounded pretty set on keeping his word.

"You better come out, or I'll drag your sorry ass out of there myself!" Kanda yelled.

"You will not drag my sorry _arse_ out!"

"And why not?"

"Because!"

"Moyashi"

"What, baKanda?"

"You are acting like fucking child. I am coming in now."

"Nooo!" Too late, Kanda had entered. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"What the fuck are you wearing Moyashi?" Allen stood in the middle of the dressing room wearing a beautiful, shining, pink kimono. It had a black sash around his waist, matching with Kanda's perfectly. His mask was a simple silver one with intricate designs on the surface.

"I have no clue, why don't you go ask Lenalee!"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Lavi asked, still oblivious to Allen's situation. He walked in and fell to the floor laughing.

"A-A-AND I THOUGHT M-M-MINE WAS BAD" Lavi spluttered out, still madly laughing on the ground. "It suits you Allen!"

"NOT FUNNY LAVI!"

"Okay," Lenalee said smiling, obviously proud of her work, "Who's ready to go party?"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" They yelled in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, Lenalee had dragged them out. She may have used her secret weapon (her clipboard) to knock Allen out, but hey, he wouldn't come out any other way. Currently, Allen was collapsed in Kanda's arms, and he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Where can I put down the damn Moyashi?" Kanda may have appeared to be uncomfortable about the sleeping, or rather unconscious Moyashi in his arms, but it comforted him. Something about it just felt right.

"Why Yuu, Yuu don't like holding him? Does it bother Yuu?" Lavi was extraordinarily good at getting on Kanda's nerves.

"DON'T USE MY FIRST NAME!" His hands were inching towards his deadly sword.

"Okay, okay, just asking."

"People are fucking staring!" Kanda had a point; he was getting a lot of curious glances. The infamous Kanda Yuu was cradling Allen Walker, who was currently dressed in a pink kimono, in his arms. That wasn't weird at all… At that moment he felt something fall on his arm. He looked down to find a small paint chip. That was weird… he looked up. He was standing below the beautiful chandelier. _Must've been from the ceiling. _He didn't bother telling the others, it was just a paint chip after all, right?

"Fine, we can go sit over in the dining section." Lenalee said slightly disappointed. She loved watching Kanda hold Allen. His usual scowl disappeared from his face, improving his looks a lot, not that he wasn't already super hot…

They walked over to the fancily decorated tables. They were long with black table cloths and had silver sparkles shimmered on top. Each spot at the table had its own neat array of dining ware for the abundant amounts of food in the middle.

"Do I smell food?" Allen whispered. Lavi and Lenalee burst out laughing, and Kanda resisted the strong urge to face palm.

"So you don't wake up to all this fucking noise around you, but you smell food and immediately get up? What is wrong with you Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a sigh. Allen was a complete mystery to him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that baKanda?"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"_baKa_nda" The two were beginning to emit a murderous energy, and their faces were but inches apart.

"Guys, guys, break it up! Unless you were going to kiss…" Lavi broke in. Kanda and Allen's faces reddened as they awoke to their situation.

"Che." Kanda quickly dropped Allen, who looked slightly hurt in return.

"Whatever." Allen was starving. "I am going to go eat." He sat down at the table and began to load his plate. Suddenly the music stopped, and an announcement sounded,

"Now, we'd like to bring up a special guest!" Allen continued to load his plate, completely uncaring of his surroundings. What? He was _really _hungry. "Allen Walker, we'd love to hear you play! There is a piano and a microphone up here." Allen jumped. Why him?

"You going, Allen? They called you," Lenalee encouraged. He pouted. He didn't get to eat.

"Your food can wait Moyashi." Kanda had read Allen's mind. He shivered. That was creepy.

"Fine, fine I'm going, but do I have to wear this?" He didn't really want to sing in front of his old companions dressed as a girl.

"Yes, now hurry up!" Lenalee yelled. Allen started trudging towards the stage. It took him a considerable amount of time before he finally reached it. At that point all he could think was _don't trip, don't trip. _The hem of his kimono brushed against the ground.

"Okay, let's have a round of applause for Allen!" The crowd broke out cheering. Allen sat down on the piano bench nervously. What had he gotten himself into? He let out a huge breath and his fingers met the keys. Everyone caught their breath. He was amazing. He was practically shining. His voice rang out, leaving everyone speechless.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_  
_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_  
_hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
_daichi ni taruru ikusen no_  
_yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_  
_umare ochita kagayaku omae_  
_ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_  
_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
_douka konoko ni ai wo_  
_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_  
_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_  
_hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
_daichi ni taruru ikusen no_  
_yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_  
_umare ochita kagayaku omae_  
_ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_  
_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
_douka konoko ni ai wo_  
_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
_douka konoko ni ai wo_  
_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

He held the last note, giving off a resonating tone. His performance had been flawless, and no one disagreed. Not even Kanda. He just stood in the corner by the tables watching in awe as the Moyashi bowed and slowly exited off the stage. In fact, he was so infatuated with the damn Moyashi that he almost didn't notice the creaking sound from the ceiling. By the time he did it was too late. The chandelier fell.

"Allen, WATCH OUT!" Kanda darted through the crowd, bumping into many people on his way, but he didn't care. Moyashi, _his _Moyashi was about to be crushed. He was a few feet away when a sharp jab of pain struck his head. A million memories ran through his head, and he remembered everything. "Happy Birthday, Moyashi," he whispered before he fell to the ground, unconcious.

* * *

This turned out a bit longer than expected... Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :) Reviews would be awesome!

-Pathless ^-^


	8. Reality and Dreams

A blank white ceiling, _where am I? Why does my head hurt? _His eyes readjusted to his setting. He lay in a bed with plain white sheets, surrounded by plain white walls, and across from him stood a plain white door that was shut tightly; very frustrating. _What is that blinding light? _He turned his head to find a window that was left ajar. He began to get up to close it, but a searing pain stopped him. _What the hell? _He was not used to dealing with pain. That couldn't stop him though. He brushed his long raven locks out of his face as he began the irritatingly slow process of emerging from his bed. Sometime during this excruciating experience, he heard footsteps approaching, but he ignored them.

"Oi, Kanda, I thought you'd never wake up!" Lavi laughed. Kanda paused, but did not look up.

"Damn Usagi go away, I don't want to see anyone right now." _Except maybe him…_

"I just came to see how you were; it's been a week since the accident after all."

"A FUCKING WEEK?" Kanda was shocked. He hadn't realized so much time had passed. "Where's Allen?" Lavi raised an eyebrow,

"Not Moyashi?"

"Answer the damn question!" Kanda yelled, reaching to draw Mugen only to find it missing. He cursed to himself; it was like he had lost a part of himself.

"Umm… well… not too well…" Kanda jumped out of bed, but was quickly sent to the floor with a sudden wave of nausea. He had forgotten his condition…again.

"Whoa, Yuu, don't move. You should go back to bed. You hit your head really hard."

"No. If you don't tell me where he is, I'll just go find him myself." And with that Kanda stood up, careful not to move too quickly, and walked past Lavi through the door. He was going to find that damn Moyashi if it was the last thing he did. If he had been so banged up from simply fainting, he could only imagined how bad of a state Allen would be in. Plus, he had finally regained his memories. He wanted to see that Moyashi's smile. Not his usual fake smile, but a real smile that showed in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll show you if you're that determined. It would be bad if you got lost wandering the halls."

"Che." Kanda followed Lavi out the door and through the maze of halls. He was slightly amazed by the fact that Lavi knew where he was going, but then again it had been a week. _What the fuck, are they trying to get people lost? _Kanda wondered. He was beginning to doubt the fact that they'd ever reach their destination when they finally came to a stop.

"We've arrived."

"About damn time," Kanda mumbled. He reached his hand out to the doorknob hesitantly. His head was starting to spin from all the movement, and he was nervous. Lavi placed his hand gently over his hand, and slowly opened the door.

"It's okay, you're fine." To Lavi's surprise, Kanda didn't react to his intimate gestures.

"Holy fuck," Kanda stood, mouth gaping, body trembling, and completely horrified at the awful sight displayed in front of him.

At first all he could see were machines, wires, and bandages, but as he looked past the objects obscuring his view, Allen became visible. It was not a pretty sight.

"Right after you fainted, the chandelier fell on him. The doctors say it's a miracle he's still breathing. They don't expect him to hold on much longer."Lavi whispered with a devastated face. He had always really loved Allen. Kanda's face however did not show the same defeat.

"Che, he'll be fine. He's not a weak person despite his fucking Moyashi appearance." He smirked, "He was the most powerful exorcist at the Order after all." Lavi stared at Kanda with disbelief.

"You remember?"

"Che, why do you think I fainted?"

"Oh, well… I'll leave you two now. See you later Yuu!" Lavi ran out of the door before Kanda could kill him, but that didn't stop him from envisioning some pretty gruesome thoughts. Eventually though, he turned to face Allen. _I finally remember and this is how you repay me. _Kanda couldn't help but be frustrated. He was sure the fucking beansprout was just messing with him. It didn't really matter though if he woke up or not, because Kanda planned on killing him the moment those silver eyes opened.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Allen's left cheek. _Come back soon baka Moyashi._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The past few days had been rough on Kanda. Although his memories had returned, there was still an element of mystery. It was as if his memories had been fully returned, with a little extra. He had extremely fuzzy recollections of a past life. The strange thing was, all of the same people were involved; Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Allen, they were all there. He had trying like crazy to remember more, but he was stuck in between; remembering some, but not all.

This is what he thought of as he sat by the bedside of Allen Walker, trying to ignore the seemingly lifeless figure in front of him. He didn't really know what to do. He couldn't move on and forget his lover, but he felt pathetic and useless sitting here for days upon end. It didn't look as if Allen would awake anytime soon. He just lacked in one thing;

Motivation

His motivation in life was practically lying on his deathbed at the moment, and never before had he felt so lost. He almost didn't notice as he passed from the world of reality to the world of dreams, or shall I say, nightmares.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was sitting on his bed staring out of the window. Although it was his bedroom, nothing looked like his. There was something familiar about it though, as well. It was very bare, save the small table, bed and lamp. Sitting on the table was an **hourglass** containing a partially wilted _**lotus flower**_. Some of the

_petals _

_lay _

_gently _

_on _

_the _

_bottom._ It sent _**shivers**_ down his spine.

**Knock**, _knock. _A gentle _rapping_ was heard at the door. He had lost all control of his body. He stood up and walked to the door in a **robotic** fashion. He knew something_ horrendous_ waited behind the door, yet he continued to trudge forward. He walked on.

_**Just **_

_**Keep**_

_**Walking…. **_

After what felt like ages he reached the door and opened it.

"What took you so long, _**baKanda**_?" Allen's face distorted as he pronounced the last syllable of his name. His pale face and white hair darkened, and were replaced with

_**gray **_

_**skin **_

_**and **_

_**black **_

_**hair.**_

He was _**not the same Allen**_ he knew. He drew Mugen to slay the **awful beast**.

"What are you doing _Kanda_? I thought you _loved _me." Allen _taunted_.

"_**YOU AREN'T ALLEN**_!" Kanda delivered the fateful blow, gasping in horror as he watched the final few moments of Allen's life. His skin and hair color were restored, and he lay motionless on the floor.

_Silent _

_tears _

_streamed _

_down _

_Kanda's _

_face. _

_***Allen was dead.***_

* * *

To those of you who found this unclear, the last part was Kanda's dream. The weird formatting is just an effect to make it… strange. Sorry for the slightly delayed update, and shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are always appreciated :)

-pathless ^-^


	9. Reincarnation

Kanda woke up with sweat streaming down his neck. He was still not over the horrid nightmare he had just experienced. He looked up, and let out a sigh of relief. Allen was still sitting on the hospital bed right across from him… wait sitting? He tried to focus his eyesight, but nothing cleared.

"So you finally decided to wake up, huh Kanda," Kanda jumped out of his seat. A fucking corpse was talking to him.

"Like you should be fucking talking. Che. I thought you were dead."

"Do I look dead baKanda?" Allen winced.

"Oi, Moyashi, are you gonna die again?"

"I'm fine, just not fully recovered. Some of us don't have _inhuman_ recovery skills."

"Che, whatever poker boy." Allen's eyebrow twitched, but suddenly stopped with realization.

"Kanda,"

"What Moyashi?"

"Did you by chance get your…?" Kanda smirked and walked over to Allen's perch shaking his beautiful raven hair out. Allen lost all ability to speak.

"How about this for an answer?" Kanda wrapped his arm gently behind Allen's back, propping him up for what was to come.

"K-K-Kanda?"

"Shh," Kanda pressed his lips against his Moyashi's with the utmost care. Never had they been ones for romantic fluff, just pleasure, but you never could've guessed now. Allen's face was flushed redder than anyone would've thought humanly possible, and Kanda's eyes were closed, carefully embracing his Moyashi. He slowly broke away from the kiss, lingering before Allen's soft lips.

"There's no way…" Allen's face was contorted with emotion; hope prevailing among the rest.

Kanda just smiled, lighting up Allen's face.

"Welcome back Kanda."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been two weeks since Allen had woken up, but his condition had not improved much. Kanda was worried sick; not that he'd ever admit that. He almost never left his side, the rare occasion being to train. Those were the times when he simply needed to calm down, and have some time to himself away from the annoying rabbit and persistent Lenalee. One of those times being right now.

This was the only place where he truly let himself go. The relaxing atmosphere of the room soothed his agitated state, and allowed him to forget his worries if only for a moment. The strong fragrance of jasmine lingered in the air, and a peaceful silence filled the background. He loved almost everything about it, the only exception being that it reminded him of a certain someone. It had been here where he had spent every waking hour during those three painful years, being closely speculated by those shimmering, iridescent silver eyes. Those memories still haunted him, although now he had a new, completely opposite problem. He had extra memories; ones that belonged to him, but at the same time didn't. The blurry and faded images of the past were beginning to blend with his current memories.

In addition to that, his Moyashi looked like death itself. His skin had been growing paler every day, and his body more frail. Kanda cringed at the thought. It was best not to think about it. _Focus on each move. Each movement must be precisely right, there's no room for mistakes on the battle field. _He wondered where that had come from. He had never been on a real battlefield before…at least not one that he could remember. There he went again, _there must be something seriously wrong with me, _he thought. His old memories had begun to seep through again. He wouldn't have minded that much normally, but the intense pain that came with every flash back was excruciating. He had long since given up on his training. He now sat on the floor clutching his head, while torturous images flooded his mind. At some point, he stopped struggling and let the current pull him under, surrendering to unconsciousness.

**Kanda's Mind**

He scanned the room. He was observing a very unsettlingly familiar scene. Yet, somehow he couldn't quite place it. There was a long table, set very neatly, food included. To any other person it would've looked delicious, but Kanda only liked soba. Around it sat what almost appeared to be a family. They all shared the same traits; grey skin, black hair, and a strip of crosses across their foreheads that made an involuntary shiver run down his spine. It was as if his body remembered every detail, but his mind just couldn't catch up. It was pissing him off.

"Well Rhode, it's been a while." He searched for the owner of the voice. He located a strange fat man sitting at the head. He would've laughed out loud, but something about him gave off a dangerous aura.

"Oh, and what am I? Chopped liver?" This time it was a sleek man dressed in a neat dress suit.

"Yeah!" The twins yelled in unison while pointing guns at each other's heads.

"He was talking to me, not you Tyki and Jasdevi." The girl with spiky blue hair, a lollipop, a skirt and blouse spoke up. He assumed she was Rhode.

"Back to the point," The fat man continued, "it seems we have once again gathered! It is nice to see you all again, although it is a bit strange that you have all reincarnated into the same forms… never mind that, we have more important matters to discuss! I expect that you all remember Allen Walker?" Kanda froze, what did they have to do with Moyashi?

"Allen is back?" Rhode exclaimed.

"Oh? Cheating boy is also back?"

"Yes, as well as his comrades. I believe he is beginning to regain consciousness as the 14th. We must keep a close eye on him, as this very well may be the beginning of our next war." The grin he next gave was so horrendous, so malicious, that even his family cringed back. Kanda wanted to leave, and that wasn't like him. He was one who would stand and fight, but now every muscle in his body was telling him to leave. He had heard something he shouldn't have. The only question was, how could he awaken from this nightmare?

"_Kanda." _ Was he imagining things, or was someone calling his name? _"Yo, Yuu-chan?"_ He groaned. The person was getting increasingly louder.

"_**WHAT?**_" Kanda screamed out as his eyes flew open.

"Are you okay? I came in here to check on you because you have gone for 5 hours, and I found you on the ground. Were you having a nightmare? You kept moaning _Noah. _What is that?" A very concerned rabbit was standing above him, inches away from his face.

"I'm fine." Kanda stalked, still slightly fazed, out of the room with Lavi at his heels. _So that's who they are…_ Kanda had progressed one step further in his path to solve the mystery.

* * *

So sorry =.= I just finished this… I had planned on writing this a loooot sooner. I'm sorry for any

OOC-ness…Well, I hope you liked it, things are beginning to get complicated haha :)

Reviews would be very motivating ;)

-pathless


	10. Lotus Flowers

The pain was overwhelming. It controlled his body, and prevented him from seeing strait. He was living in a world of illusions, as the world of reality had been stripped away from him long ago. His mind had become all jumbled up, and one thought constantly occupied his mind; _when will this torture end? _He had lost count of all his visitors, nurses and friends alike, and he could feel his identity slipping away from him. One memory kept him going now; a memory of someone whose name had left him; a handsome young man with long raven hair, and sharp sapphire eyes.

_I'll stay by your side forever, Moyashi._

Who could this person be? Every time he felt so close to the truth, it escaped him. He wondered what exactly made this person more important the rest. While everyone else remained faded out and beyond reach, this man was sharply engraved into his head. The question slowly began to take over his mind. The pain was dulled, all his senses were dulled, and he mulled over every possibility. The matter of time had lost all importance, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something of extreme importance. Something that could damage a special someone's feeling, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind not wishing to dwell upon it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, Kanda had ended up in the hospital. He had insisted, violently even, not be taken "hostage," as he called it, but in the end he had lost when they knocked him unconscious with drug darts (how they actually were able to hit him with one remains a mystery…). That was only after much damage had been done to both the hotel and the employees however. As for why they insisted so harshly that he remained was due to his current condition. With horrid nightmares plaguing him every night, he wasn't exactly what you'd call stable. In fact, he was quite the opposite. The main problem however was that he had told no one, and left them to assume whatever. They all assumed he was going mad. It was due to this that Kanda was currently restrained with metal bars on a hospital bed. They weren't taking any chances, and he was seriously pissed. Of course when the Moyashi needed him most, he would get restrained by a bunch of fucking idiotic doctors trying to _help_ him. _Che, _well it wasn't working.

He was allowed no visitors, and his room was located in a secluded area of the hospital. This however, was one of the advantages of his predicament; no stupid rabbits around.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How's your assignment coming along, Rhode?"

"Very well, his state is weakening as every second ticks by, like petals falling from a flower; one only has so much strength." She replied with a mischievous grin, "The options are limitless when you're in a dream, but then one has to wonder – when a dream becomes reality, what is a dream really?"

"Ne, ne, when's our turn Earl?" The Jasdevi twins inquired eagerly.

"Have some manners you two," Tyki calmly took a sip of win from his glass.

"Relax; we still have plenty of time. No matter what they do," he paused chuckling, "they're no less doomed than flies caught up in a spider's web. Besides, it seems that the pieces of our puzzle are finally coming together, and their memories are slowly returning to them. It won't be long until that one exorcist, Kanda I believe, will snap. He has much weight to carry on his shoulders after all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was going to escape. It didn't matter to him how long it might take, he could do it. This was nothing after all the crazy things he had been through as an exorcist – wait, what was an exorcist? Damn defective memory.

He began to examine the bars that contained him. There were four in all; one across his chest, two around his wrists, and one right above his feet. He would've struggled, except for the fact that they had hooked up an annoying as hell gadget that shocked him every time he tried. Not a little baby shock, a huge electrocuting one. That's when he began to think. _Every day a nurse arrives at 7am, 12:15pm, and 6pm for meals …? _He glanced at the time, 5:47. _Great, she'll be here soon, _and for the first time since he had been stripped of his freedom, he smirked. _You can restrain my body all you want, but there is __**always **__a loophole for those who look hard enough. _

**6:00**

"Kanda-san, I have your dinner." _Perfect, right on time, _Kanda noticed. He attempted to put on a desperate face, and replied,

"I need to get out of here. Now."

"I'm sorry Kanda-san, but you are not permitted to. I apologize." He was disgusted by the pitying looked in her eyes, but kept his façade. Might as well – he had already started after all.

"This one time, no one will know." God he hated begging.

"Why do you insist?" She wavered.

"It is the anniversary of my mother's death, and I wish to go pay her my respect." Complete bullshit, yet she appeared swayed. _Got her…_

"I'm so sorry! I could make an exception just this once I suppose…" Kanda smirked, _too easy._

"Thank you, I will be back before seven. Will you please unlock my chains?" _Che, _how long had it been since he had use the word "please"?

"What? Oh, yes." She walked over to the counter and pushed a button. They recoiled instantly. Kanda rubbed his wrists. Never before had freedom felt so good. He grabbed Mugen on the bedside table, as someone had been so stupid as to leave it there, and left. The nurse watched uncertainly, but made no attempt to stop him. _Che, fucking retard, _Kanda thought brushed past her to the door. He was going to see his Moyashi and no one was going to stop him.

As he walked through the twisted corridors he swore. He had forgotten how contorted they were, and quickly found himself lost in the labyrinth. To his left were windows, and to his right, more doors that led to rooms and who knows what else. He glanced out the window. He was on the tenth floor.

"Fuck this," he exclaimed as he jumped out the window to the ten story drop. The glass shattered, and he fell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Allen's Mind**

All hell broke loose around him. Reality and imagination clashed, and fire engulfed the area. No longer was he Allen Walker. He had become just another body as his identity slowly slipped away from him.

"Come closer, Allen."A booming voice sounded. His legs began to move with a will of their own, drawing him nearer to the voice. As he approached, he sighted the owner.

"W-W-Who are you?" Allen finally found his voice. The man smirked.

"Well now, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you, now would it? Besides, I think you already know the answer to that question." His smirk widened, and Allen cringed back in fear. "Why don't you follow me, little boy?" He began to walk towards a particularly revolting section. Allen had no choice but to follow. Control of his legs had not yet returned. "Good boy," the man smiled as they descended further into the darkness of Allen's mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanda somehow managed not to kill himself. It was quite amazing, really. He had flipped in mid-air, proceeding to land on his feet as if he'd done it millions of times before that. Maybe he had, but if that was the case he had no clue. His memory was fucked up at the moment.

He brushed of his clothing. He wore his usual jeans and a t-shirt. _Huh… the same outfit as the day he had been drugged… _He began to walk towards the forest that lay just beyond the hospital. The sky was ominously dark for sometime around six, and the air was weighed down by a heavy silence. As he reached the outskirts of it he shuddered. Something wasn't right. Since when was the forest silent? He could remember being bothered by the howling of wild animals and the chirping of goddamn crickets every fucking night he had been here. How could it all of a sudden disappear? He proceeded with caution, drawing Mugen. Light-footed, he continued down the path that led to who knows where. Thinking of which, why had he come in here in the first place? No logical came to mind.

A few minutes later, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He had not, however seen any wildlife whatsoever. He glanced around him. The scenery had not changed much, unless you counted the slight lightening of the shade of green and the increasing amounts of moss…He halted as the trees broke and he entered a clearing. In front of him was a huge, silvery, shining lake. _It almost seems familiar…_ Similar to Moyashi's huge, round, sparkly eyes. That was until he spotted them that is; the lotus flowers.

Sharp jabs of pains attacked his head, and his vision blurred. He could swear he caught a glimpse of a boy with silver eyed and white hair before all consciousness left him~

* * *

Hey everyone, I finally updated! Yaaaaaaay! Haha :) I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing because of the many things going on… Feel free to let me know if there's anything I need to change ^-^ Cookies to those to review! :D

Thanks for reading!

-pathless


	11. Lake Memory

The path seemed endless. The mysterious cloaked man just kept walking through the hellish land, leaving Allen behind, fatigued from the heat and walking. As they traveled, the skeleton prisoners looked up at them; their empty sockets scrutinizing their every move. After they passed however, they continued their excruciating work as if nothing had happened. Who knew Allen's mind was so messed up, or was this no longer a horrid fantasy? Had it became reality, or perhaps an illusion? Well, it didn't matter now. All the fire, skeletons and general doom seemed real enough to Allen. Plus, he couldn't really bring himself to care. All he wanted to know now was the identity of his guide. It was on the tip of his tongue; however it felt as if some sort of barrier was preventing him from reaching the truth. After he'd pass all the hurdles, and finally approach it, he was stopped by a damn wall, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pass it. He sat in that annoying stage, where you lie equally between two things. He was neither oblivious nor knowing. Well, it's as they say. Ignorance is bliss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After what felt like hours, days, or weeks; Allen had lost track, they finally came to a halt. In front of him shone a shimmering lake. It shone with many different colours, even more than the rainbow, and something about it took Allen's breath away. Perhaps it was the way the silver moon glanced of the surface creating a glimmering illusion, or maybe it was the way it seemed to burst with life; lotus flowers littered the surface and fireflies danced about. No, it was something more, something that he couldn't quite put a name to; something extraordinary, a quality so rare that when stumbled upon, it made you wish to hold onto that moment forever.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His guide asked, mesmerized as well by the finery of their surroundings. Allen said nothing, but the man seemed to take this as an invitation to continue.

"It's known as _Memori mizūmi_, or Lake Memory. They say that one sip will return all lost or forgotten memories of your current life, as well as previous ones." Allen's eyes widened. _One sip to remember…it's that simple…_ He absentmindedly edged closer to the soft ripples of the silver water.

"_That's it, just a little more. _Think of it, the joy of knowledge." His past acquaintance cooed. Allen cocked his head.

"Didn't you say that this was my mind? How can this be possible?"

"_Oh no, this is very real. Trust me, everything will return."_

"As much as I wish to remember, some things are meant to be left behind and forgotten; forbidden knowledge. Knowing too much can only bring pain and suffering, to those who possess it and those surrounding them. I cannot and will not do that to those I love. I will protect them with my life!" Allen spread his arms wide, determined to make this stranger see his way.

"As you wish," he snarled and lunged. "Aren't you going to activate your innocence, _Crown Clown? _This could get nasty._" _ Allen felt as if an arrow had punctured his head. _Crown…Clown? _That had a familiar ring to it. He crumpled to the ground in agony, clutching his left eye. It had suddenly begun to throb.

"Crown Clown?" He whispered barely audible.

"Yes, _shounen._" Allen looked up; a new player had entered the game. He wore a sleek black suit, complete with a top hat. His skin was grey, his hair black and slicked back, and his forehead lined with crosses. Everything seeming familiar.

"Do I…know you?" The newcomer smirked as if he was enjoying himself, which at the moment, he definitely was.

"Aww, Allen! Don't tell me you don't _remember _us!" This time it was a petite girl with blue hair, a short skirt, a white blouse, and high striped socks. She sucked a lollipop while pouting.

"He forgot, he forgot! Heehee!" Two twins now appeared before him, both dressed as punks, and pointing guns at each other's heads.

"I won't forgive you!" Add a ripped giant to the list of people currently looming above him. He was surrounded.

"W-who are you?" Allen asked his eye still aching.

"Don't worry shounen, we won't hurt you, for now." The guy in the suit informed him, with a voice that hinted that there would be future pain.

"Yep, but I think Earl-Sama may have sent some akuma to clean up…" _Akuma, like devils? What was happening?_

"Indeed I did, Rhode." A fat, purple man floated down from the sky holding a small umbrella. "Now, let's not doddle here. Reunion time is over, and I have new assignments for all of you.

"Aww, but Earl-Sama!"

"No buts, Rhode! We are leaving."He turned to face Allen. "Until next time, _Allen Walker._" And with that, they disappeared without a trace, leaving Allen traumatized on the grass.

He was paralyzed. Too much of his past life had been revealed, and he could hardly remember the one he was currently living. He began to spiral down into deep thought; his mind slowly being consumed by his pain. He remembered everything. The past battles, enemy, powers, and his friends. The more he thought, the more he realized how futile it all was. How could he have been so stupid as to believe that he alone could _save_ everybody? He had just been one in many, one soldier in an entire army. What made him special?

_Nothing. _

"_**Moyashi, don't give up on me now dammit!"**_ His eyes fluttered open. He was looking up into deep sapphire eyes filled with annoyance, suffering, and pain. Three emotions he knew all too well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Che, it took you long enough Sleeping Beauty." Kanda looked down at Allen, but something wasn't right. His expression was blank.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean? You can't remember _me_?" Kanda was shocked to say the least. _So this is what it feels like to be forgotten…_ He thought. He sat there, his hand lingering on Allen's face, not wanting to let go of their past. In the end, Allen broke their contact by standing up. He looked off into the dark, midnight sky.

"It's beautiful, _Lake Memory_, I mean." _What the fuck? He can remember a fucking lake, but not me? _Kanda thought frustrated. "I heard that one sip can return all your memories."

"Where'd you hear that shit?"

"Neah told me." _It's official, he's gone mad. _Kanda realized.

"And who the fuck is that?"

"I don't know." Allen replied in a far-off voice. "All I know is that we were very closely connected."

"**Found them!**" A strange machine jumped out from the bushes behind them, causing Allen's eye to go berserk. "**The Earl will be pleased, any last words, **_**exorcists**_**?**"

"Che, you don't know who you're messing with." Kanda drew his sword, preparing for combat.

"**Go ahead and try to kill me! You won't be able to dent me with your weapon in that condition!"**

Nobody, _nobody_ insults Kanda Yuu and gets away with it. He lunged head on at the machine, making a victorious arch at the thing, hoping to slice it in half. When he landed on the ground and turned around he was met with a huge grin.

"**See, what did I tell you **_**exorcist? **_**You cannot beat me!**"

"What the hell are you?"

"He's an akuma." Allen answered. "A weapon of destruction, created from the souls of the deceased. They are brought back from the dead by grievers, and forced to fight. They are tormented and twisted beyond recognition. This one is a Level 2, but there are many Level 1s surrounding us in hiding." Kanda turned to Allen in surprise.

"How do you know so much?"

"I drank the water."

"Then why don't you remember me?"

"Forbidden knowledge. I have gained possession of it, and I now pay the price."

"**I wouldn't turn your back on me, if I were you, **_**exorcist!**_" The Level 2 approached Kanda ready for attack.

"Innocence, activate!" Allen was engulfed by a blast of pure white light. When it cleared, Allen stood cloaked in a flowing white cape and a silver mask. His hair was spiked up, and his left hand was black with thin claws for fingers and his right was the purest of white.

In one fluid motion, he jumped over Kanda and shielded him. Next, he proceeded to slice the akuma in half with his clawed hand.

"Rest in peace, tormented akuma soul." Allen whispered, but the battle had just begun. With their leader destroyed, the Level 1s erupted into chaos. They rose up above the two and began to rapid fire; killing many of their own.

"What is this monstrosity?" Kanda asked, disgusted and frightened.

"Look, I need your help. There are many more akuma than I can handle by myself," Allen begged frantically. "I realize you don't remember much of your past, but please try. The Level 2 akuma called you an exorcist, and you seem fairly experienced with that sword. The fact that it didn't shatter at first contact with an akuma is proof enough. You are an exorcist, an accommodator of innocence. Please, activate it!"

Kanda tried to recall something, anything really that might help him. However, try as he might, nothing came. _Try harder! _He thought to himself. With every passing second, his need became direr. The millions of akuma began to close down on them, as Allen fought the never ended force alone. _I am left with no other choice…_ He crept towards the water and cupped his hands into it. He could feel the power surging through it, and with one gulp he swallowed it.

Imagine getting hit by a truck, and then multiply that pain a million times. The pain you'd feel would be minor compared to what Kanda currently felt. He was being drowned by a tidal wave of memories. However, it left as quickly as it had come, leaving Kanda wondering whether it had ever happened. Something had changed, though. He now knew exactly what to do. Smirking, he redrew his blade and ran his finger down it.

"Mighty Mugen, draw on my life and rise!" Power coursed through his veins as he faced the enemy. "Prepare yourselves for destruction!"

What happened next passed in such a blur that Kanda hadn't realized that it was over.

"Good Job, baKanda. I was worried for a second there that you weren't going to activate your innocence." A rough grunt was all Kanda could manage before collapsing from exhaustion. Allen smiled one of his rare genuine smiles, and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Good night, Kanda. I'll explain everything to you when you wake up."

* * *

First off, I want to apologize. This chapter is so late =.= I'm sooo sorry! Secondly, I will be gone from June 12-17, so I may be even more delayed for future updates… I am going to Washington D.C. and New York City! Yay! Haha :) Oh, and Lastly I posted a poll that I would appreciate if you checked out. It's about a possible side story to this one, so let me know what you think!

Thanks again for reading!

-pathless

P.S. Reviews would be amazing!


	12. Together at Last

Allen laid Kanda gently onto the plush couch of his apartment. With the utmost care he pushed a strand of hair out of the samurai's face and smiled. The scowl that appeared permanently inscribed on his beautiful face had been temporarily erased. Absentmindedly he began to enlace his fingers into Kanda's raven hair, thinking,

_If only this moment could last forever. _

He planted a gentle kiss onto Kanda's forehead and walked over to his piano across the room. Carefully, he pulled out the bench, and sat down, taking a deep breath. Then, ever so slowly, he pressed his fingers down onto the keys and began a soothing lullaby of his own composition. It swayed back and forth, with a beautiful, yet somber undertone. As the song progressed, he leaned into it, making it all the more passionate. It was a piece long-forgotten, one that he had made for Kanda and himself way back in high school. Sitting in his living room with him had brought back so many lost memories, including this song that he began to drown himself in the music to get away from it all.

It was like a bad joke, taunting him continuously. It showed him bits and pieces of his heavenly high school days, filled him with newfound lust and desire for Kanda, and made him wish - in vain - for a normal life. However, he knew perfectly well that that was impossible. After all, he was an exorcist…

"Che, I thought you'd forgotten this song, Moyashi." Allen stopped abruptly, hitting random notes on accident, causing him to flinch.

"Kanda?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Who else would be in your house lying on your fucking couch?" Kanda thought for a moment, "You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Allen sighed, ignoring the last part, as he got up from the piano to sit by Kanda.

"Ha, like it's that easy to kill me." Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I know." Allen purred as he took the seat besides Kanda, who in return sat up.

"Moyashi?" Allen had begun to stare off in space.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how strange it is to be sitting here with you. It almost feels like old times…"

_Almost_

Allen could clearly remember. The days filled with fun – something new every day; a new adventure in store. The days with no worries, only pleasure; the days he spent with his friends, and most of all the days he spent with Kanda. If only he could bring back those days and relive the moments. Sure, not every second of every day had been flawless, but looking back on it he realized how lucky he had been.

~_You never realize what you have until it's gone~_

Kanda snorted. "Stop living in the past baka Moyashi, I'm right here sitting next to you. What the fuck _more_ could you want?"

"I'm _so _glad you asked." Allen smirked as he crept towards Kanda. "Seeing as we may have some time on our hands."

"Oh, I'm right with you." Kanda returned the smirk as he crashed his lips onto Allen's. Allen moaned into the kiss, and Kanda took full advantage, sliding his tongue into his Moyashi's mouth, eager to explore. His hands began to wander dangerously low on the other's waist.

_Two can play at this game, _Allen thought as he began to fight back. He became more aggressive and passionate with his tongue, leaving Kanda's mouth to slowly lick his neck. He smiled as he extracted a moan from the Japanese man. Noticing the small, but ever growing bulge in their pants, he smashed himself even closer, if that was even possible, rubbing his crotch against his partner's. The moan he received blew the previous out of perception.

"Ngh, _Moyashi"_

"What, _baKanda?"_

"Just thought you might want to know that Usagi's eyes are coming out of their sockets."

"How d'you know?" Allen slurred between the gaps in the frenzy.

"Behind you." Allen reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and turned around.

"Oh god, my eyes!" Lavi screamed.

"LAVI? What are you doing here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavi walked down the street, humming. He was on his way to his job at Road & Tyki's Toy Emporium. Despite his attempts to focus, memories of high school ran through his head. The easy days when all he had to worry about was how much homework was going to be assigned for the next day. Of course there was always the Innocence club to attend to, but that was just fun stuff. It was the time he hung out with his friends….his friends. He wondered what they were doing now. He hadn't seen Allen, Lenalee, or…Kanda since the Masquerade. It made him incredibly curious.

"Lavi?" He looked up at the sound of his name, a smile quickly stretched across his face. What were the odds?

"Lenalee!" He ran over to embrace her, but stopped just short and scanned the area. "Is your brother watching? Is this some sort of test?" She just laughed as she closed the gap between them.

"No, not at all." She snuggled into his shirt. "I've missed you so much." Lavi smiled.

"Me too. Say, I'm going to work now, but you wanna grab a bite to eat when I'm done? I get out at 5. It's…" He checked his watch, "8:14 now. We could go to that restaurant Allen works at! The food is delicious! How 'bout it? My treat. We really need to catch up."

"I'd love to! What time should I meet you there?"

"5:30 okay?"

"Sure! I'll see you then! She waved as she walked away smiling sadly to herself. _Allen's restaurant huh…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_God work was slow today, _Lavi thought as he grabbed his stuff to leave. He couldn't help but count the seconds to the end of work. After all, Lenalee was waiting. He dashed out of the building.

"See'ya tomorrow, Lavi!"

"See'ya Mr. Mikk!" He yelled after him as he reached the door. He couldn't wait to get caught up on all that had been going on in his friend's life.

He didn't stop sprinting until he reached the restaurant. He looked at the time; 8:27, perfect. He glanced around the area, searching for her.

"Lavi!" He turned, and his face lit up.

"Hey Lenalee!" He looked her up and down. She looked amazing. The simple purple dress, sparkling hairclip, and high black boots really suited her. "You look great," He held out his arm for her as they entered the restaurant. She took it gratefully and braced herself to be met with her ex's smile.

She wasn't.

"He's not here…" Lenalee murmured.

"Did you say something?" Lavi asked.

"What? Oh, no."

"Come on, you don't have to lie to me."

"Oh…I just was expecting Allen to be here."

"Me too, come on. Let's go ask." He grabbed her hand and led her forward. He walked over to an employee with her back turned. "Excuse me mam, but I have a question." The lady turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you know an Allen Walker? I believe he works here." Lavi asked. She frowned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, but he hasn't been to work lately. None of us know what's hap-"

"What? Is he okay?" Lenalee practically jumped on the lady. They may have broken up, but her feelings for Allen had yet to dissolve completely.

"I just told you, I – don't – know! He's got us all worried sick." Silent tears began to run down Lenalee's face.

"We have to go Lavi, we have to!"

"Sh, it's all right." Lavi wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "It's alright. We can go there now." There was no point in eating dinner with Lenalee in this state. "You drove here, right? I'll take us to his apartment right now." _She's still really sensitive on this subject, _Lavi thought to himself as they exited the restaurant.

She just followed him to her car, lost in worry. She carefully got into the passenger seat, the tears dried on her face. Instead, they left a seemingly dead countenance in their place. Lavi did his best to drive quickly and smoothly. They made it there in 13 minutes. He stepped out of the car, and held the door open for his stunned companion. Together, they made their way up the steps to Allen's apartment.

"You okay Lenalee?" She nodded as they reached the door. "You stay out here, okay? I'm going in." Another nod. He stepped up and knocked. No answer. He tried again. Still nothing. He tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. He glanced towards Lenalee, her expression had not changed. He decided to enter.

_**Creak**_

The door opened and he entered.

Silence surrounded him…wait, not complete silence. He heard noises coming from the back.

Slowly he crept back there. Was somebody murdering Allen?

He could hear moans.

Cautiously, he approached the door that lead to the suspicious noises.

He opened it slowly, making no noise.

His mouth drooped and his eyes bugged. His expression clearly read,

WTF?

He had no words to describe the horror before him.

I mean, what can you say really when your two best friends are _making out _right in front of you on a _couch_? Seriously…it was _disturbing. _

"Oh god, my eyes!" He would never be able to un-see this.

"LAVI? What are you doing here?" Allen looked up from Kanda's pants, his face steamed in embarrassment, whereas Kanda's face simply looked extremely pissed.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!" Allen laughed nervously.

"Uh..no, I'm alright. Why would you think that?"

"YOU WERE ABSENT FROM WORK! ARG! LENALEE, FEEL FREE TO _STAY_ OUT THERE!" Allen's face darkened further, if that was even possible.

"Lenalee's here?" He rushed to get up and make himself presentable. He failed miserably, ending up sprawled across Kanda's lap.

"Che, I thought you guys broke up. Why do you even fucking care?"

"She's still my friend!"

"Yeah, what's your point? She's seen like that before." Kanda retorted with a snort.

"_Kanda_!" Allen exclaimed, exasperated. How could Kanda even say something like that?

"I'm coming in!" Lenalee called from outside.

"No! Wait! Do-" Allen was cut off by the shocked expression on his ex's face. "Uh…Hi Lenalee?" She paused, then burst out laughing.

"Y-y-you g-guys are too funny! You really think I care? It's not like I've never seen you guys making out before! I had four years of high school to get used to that." She was practically on the ground laughing.

"Y-yeah, I guess." They sat with awkwardness hanging in the air. You already know who broke it.

"I'm starving. Y'got any grub buddy?" Lavi asked. Everybody stared at him.

"Uh yeah. I'll go make some dinner." Allen smiled. It was nice to be back with his family.

* * *

Hey hey! Sorry guys, this took forever! I've been kinda busy lately with basketball and stuff, but I finally got this out :D So a few things I want to say. First off, I believe this is going to be the final chapter. _However, _I might make a sequel. Also, if that sequel is ever written, I was thinking of adding another minor pairing. Lavi x Tyki or Lavi x Lenalee. Tell me what you think – reviews would be awesome! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

-pathless ^-^


End file.
